The hypothesis being tested is that the initiation and maintenance of growth control is a function of intercellular adhesion, probably affected by macromolecular events at the level of the cell membrane. These phenomena must involve the interaction of specific molecules that trigger further changes on the surface of the participating cells. Since transformed cells have a lower level of tissue organization and altered growth and adhesive properties, these differences would be reflected in altered membrane architecture and/or molecular fine structure. Transformed and normal cells show such differences with respect to complex carbohydrates (glycoproteins and glycolipids). In some instances complex carbohydrates have been implicated as playing a role in growth regulation and in intercellular adheshion which ultimately governs morphogenesis and metastasis. The proposed research plan is a direct approach to isolate compounds from the surfaces and members of synchronized cells that have the ability to influence growth and adhesion, and to determine the biochemical event involved in those interactions.